ruined lives
by AwesomeMaya
Summary: Garmidon needs some new apprentices wether they want it or not ocs needed more details inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here this is a story I thought of while relaxing this morning enjoy

It was just turning morning and Garmidon was thinking. "I need some students to help me but I want them to be like me" he said. "and what do you sssuppose we do"? skales asked. "go get me five people bring them here and I will turn them into well what I am using a shot of devourer's venom" he said. "I will use these people to help me destroy the stupid ninja" he said. so skales began his hunt for those people he saw a lot of potential people. It was summer so people would be out of school and easily kidnapped.

So sorry about the super short chapter but I need five ocs for this

Name

age

Gender

Appearance

Personality

Back story

Anything else I should know

Thanks I promise it will get better ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here the ocs belong too amberdiamondswords dj midge thorn garmadon clister and well guest thanks guys and I hope I use them in a way that pleases you enjoy

Skales continued looking about the city. when garmadon told him he wanted Cylana Bubba Amber Ellie and Steve.

Cylana's pov

She was walking down the street minding her own business she went into a store. skales was waiting outside for her. She came out. "hello mam" he said." hello" she said put his tail over her mouth she passed out he put her in a sack.

Amber's pov

She was in the forest drinking water because she was out on a trip in the woods. she heard something weird. "hello?" she called. Then a net fell on her. "hey!" she shouted. "hello girl" skales said. "let me outta her e or I'll beat you and make a purse out of your skin!" she yelled. "you need to stop making all that noise" he said. So he drug her over a bump a couple of hits to the head nocked her out. He put her where he left Cylana.

Bubba's pov

He was sneaking up behind someone to scare them. "excuse me" skales said. "what" Bubba said. He picked Bubba up because he was small. "put me down!" he yelled he put his tail over his mouth. He passed out in seconds. And he put him with Cylana and Amber.

Ellie's pov

She was sitting in her house while her father was making dinner. She walked into the kitchen. "hey dad I'll be right back I'm going to go get the mail" she said. "ok" he said. She walked out the door to the mail box. She was looking at the sky amazed at the colors because the sun was setting. When all of a sudden a serpentine squeezed her. She tried to scream but couldn't she fell asleep. And was left with Cylana Amber and Bubba.

Steve's pov

He was looking for Misako garmadon said that Steve was tough. so skales was told he was to lame so garmadon was doing it himself. He was walking down the street "ok Misako time to say goodnight" he said. Since garmadon still cared about Misako he got mad and used the mega weapon to make a stone fall on his head. He collapsed.

No one,s pov

Garmadon scooped up the five victims. "skales take these guys to their rooms" he said. Skales took them to the dungeon he had built. And put them each in a cell. "ok tomorrow we will continue" he said Cylana was the first to wake up. "where am I?" she said in the cell next to her she heard groaning. Amber sat up rubbing her everyone woke up. "Is anyone here" Bubba said. he heard four responses. Elsewhere. "guys you have a visitor" Wu said. "hi" Cole said. "you guys have got to help me I think my daughter was kidnapped!" he panicked. "come to think of it I have not heard from amber" Zane said. "don't worry were on it" Kai reassured him. "you should start in the morning it's dark out" Wu said. The ninja didn't want to but they had too. Meanwhile. "I want to go home I miss Zane and I'm scared" Amber said. "you sssshould get ssssome ssssleep your going to have a long day tomorrow" skales said. The next day."skales prep the patients for operation" garmadon said. "fine" he said. He sedated them all. They were awake but very calm. He walked up to Cylana first he was holding the syringe full of devourer's venom he jabbed it straight into her vein. He repeated this with the others. They put them back into their cells because they didn't feel well. Later that day. Everyone was standing in there doing their own thing. "really your hair is blue that's lame" garmadon said. "well at least I'm not like ten trillion years old!" he retorted. He went closer and bit garmadon. "ouch you whelp" he said. Meanwhile "ok so we need to find Ellie and Amber" Cole said. They were looking around ninjago city. But no trace of them was found. Elsewhere. "ok guys your first evil assignment" garmadon said. "go attack the ninja and beat them to a pulp kill them if you want I just need them out of my way" he said. They all left. With the ninja. They saw a group of people with red eyes. "um what's with those guys?" Jay asked." You ninja are dead you have to stay out of garmadon's way and were here to insure that" Ellie said. "amber" Zane said "shut up and die" she said "hey guys that girl with dirty blonde hair sounds like that Ellie girl were suppost to find" Kai said. "are you Ellie?" Cole asked. "yea what's it to you!" she said. They engaged the ninja in battle. But lost of course so they ran back to garmadon." You failures!" he snapped. "you have better get them nexttime" he said. "well if you would give us weapons oldie maybe we could get them" Steve said. Meanwhile. "your daughter was corrupted by garmadon" Cole said. "what!" he yelled "don't worry we will get her and those others back" Kai said. "how?" he asked. "with Lloyd's hug of light" Wu said "uh….hug of light?" he said. "yes it's when Lloyd hugs that person his pureness will spread to them and make them good again" Wu explained "but you must hurry please" he begged "she will be back before you know it" Lloyd said.

Well there's chapter two hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here sorry it took so long to update anyway enjoy

It was the next morning and the kids just woke up." good morning sleepyheads" Garmadon said. "ten more minutes please" Cylana said. "no!" he shouted." Get up breakfast is in five minutes" he said. "cool what are we having?" Amber asked." burnt bacon and rotten orange juice and old pancakes delicious" he said. so they all sat down at the table. "eat up everyone" he said. "um I'm not hungry" Bubba said. "me neither we would rather just go out on our mission" Ellie said. "fine just go get the ninja" he said. they all left and were walking in ninjago city. "does anyone know were the bounty is?" Steve asked. "I do" amber said. she led them to the bounty. "Amber there you are" Zane said. "ninja let's fight" bubba said. the ninja and Garmadon's helpers got into a fight. "ouch he bit me" Kai said. "that's right ninja" Bubba said. Cylana was flailing as she was being held down by Cole so Ellie tried to help her but got picked up by Lloyd. "hug her Lloyd hug her" Wu said. but she escaped his grasp before he could. "Amber its me Zane" Zane said. she continued fighting him. Steve snuck into the dining room and picked up a pot that was on the table he threw it's contents all over Kai. "owowowowowowowow!" he yelled. " should we put these kids to sleep?" Jay asked. "yes" Wu said. "ok kids were done playing" Cole said. Cole hit Cylana on the side of her neck she passed out. Zane did the same to Amber "sorry sis" he said. the others were also hit." They'll never beat us" Jay said. Garmadon once again ame to scoop them up. "ok this batch is defective" he said. "let's kill them" he said. he put each of them on a bed and strapped them to it. "the ninja better hurry" he said. "we won't have to worry about that they'll never find out" skales said. "sorry guys looks like your times up" he said. "I don't even know why I bothered I mean a bunch of rookies really Garmadon" he said to himself. With the ninja "don't worry we'll save her" they reassured Ellie's dad. "better hurry ninja" he laughed.

And done ok I hope you liked this chapter the ninja are awesome am I right


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey hey awesomemaya here please sit back relax and enjoy it ok then

Garmadon was getting the kids ready for their torture. "wait I have to go to the bathroom" Amber said. " ok but make it quick and skales is going to take you to ensure you don't try something funny" he said. So skales took her to the bathroom. She was washing her hands. "ok ready Amber it's now or never" she told herself. She rushed out the bathroom and kicked skales over she stomped on his neck and ran to find a way out. "what is taking them so long" garmadon said impatiently. Amber saw a open window she climbed up to the window seal then she hopped out the window she hurt herself a little but she didn't care she had to find the ninja. "skales was taking so long?" garmadon asked. But he saw skales on the ground not moving. "oh no she's gone" he growled. Amber ran to the bounty. "oh great she's back for more" Kai said. "no I'm not I want to be good again so please hug me than we have to go help the others they're in danger Garmamdon is going to kill them" she explained. So Lloyd wasted no time he squeezed Amber. "good to have you back Amber" Zane said. "thanks" she said. She was leading them to the location but were stopped by a serpentine. "you…. He was punched out mid sentence. They finally arrived and they were looking in on what was going on. The others were strapped to tables. "oh there's Ellie please help her" her dad begged. They found their own ninja-y way in. Garmadon was pacing back in forth. "I'm so steaming mad" he said. "dad" Lloyd said. "Lloyd what are you doing here?" he asked. " well dad I left my stuffed puppy here and I was wondering if I could get it back" he said. "uh sure" he said confused. " it's this way come help me" he said he led Garmadon to a staircase which he pushed Garmadon down it and slammed the door shut. "Lloyd!" he yelled angrily. "sorry dad but I can't let you kill this kids their innocent and they deserve a chance even tho you didn't get one" he said. He went back up stairs. He unstrapped Ellie she jumped. "it's ok it's Lloyd I'm here to help you" he said. He hugged her. "Ellie I'm so glad your ok" her dad cried. " thanks ninja" he said. "thank Amber if she hadn't come and showed us the way we would never have known where to find her" Cole said. Cylana Bubba and Steve hadn't woken up yet so they were taken to the bounty.

Well there you go I still think the ninja rule they're the best they get it done


End file.
